


In my opinion

by Minkey222



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers-centric, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, if you ask my opinion, it isn’t anything noteworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing the same thing over and over? Oh well, you guys read it so I supply it. Please comment, I really appreciate it!

_Honestly, if you ask my opinion, it isn’t anything noteworthy. Personally, in my eyes, what’s going on is nothing compared to people with real problems. Look at the people I live with for example; Natasha was brought up as a weapon, with strict rules and even stricter training, or Bruce who has a nut-job for a Father and has seriously messed up anger issues. Or perhaps, take a look at Tony, a guy who has seen too much, with a dead-beat father to boot- and though he doesn’t say anything I can tell, we can all tell, that he isn’t doing too great. He’s getting better but it’s not perfect. Maybe take a look at Clint whose childhood was ripped from him or, I swear to God, Bucky. Who was tortured beyond belief and moulded into a dehumanised weapon by Hydra- multiple times too. Even Thor had it worse; his murderous brother could make anyone a bit knocked up in the head,_

But him? Where was he? He spent 70 years slumbering in the ice whilst the world moved on around him. He didn’t need help.  He was perfectly fine. It wasn’t that he was being difficult or anything, it was just that he didn’t need the help as much as his friends did. The knives? The sharp edges? Just an experiment, nothing notable. He needed to be sane to lead his team; he needed to know how to be a _human_. He needed to know boundaries. It wasn’t born out of emotions- it was born out of necessity. He needed to know his limits because he wasn’t normal, he healed too quickly, didn’t notice pain the same. He could get himself seriously injured without realising it- or more importantly, he could get someone else seriously injured and it would be on his shoulders. He couldn’t have that, he couldn’t –shouldn’t- have that sort of responsibility, but he did and there was nothing he could do to change that, so he tried his hardest and he’d be damned if he let anyone of his teammates get injured on his watch.

So numbly he picked up the razor sharp edge and placed it on his skin, the point biting into his reinforced flesh without him noticing, but not letting blood flow as it healed too fast. Dragging it across he watched as the skin split for a second, filling with blood and then healing as though it had never happened. Steve sighed and tried, again and again, imagining the pain more and more each time- but nothing changed. Throwing the knife down he placed his hand on his face and dragged it down. His limbs felt like they were full of lead and they hurt to move. He pulled himself up though and trudged into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed.

If the others found out he didn’t know what would happen to him. But honestly in his opinion, it wasn’t anything important.


End file.
